1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat cable, and more particularly, to an anti-wear flexible flat cable.
2. The Related Art
FFC (flexible flat cable) is widely deployed in many applications, such as MFP (multi-function periphery) or scanner. Conventionally, the FFC makes electric connection between a signal collecting unit and a signal processing unit of a MFP or a scanner.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional FFC 200 has a rectangular shape and is made up of a plurality of covered wires parallel to each other in side-by-side relationship.
Now refer to FIG. 2. A conventional MFP or scanner generally includes a signal processing unit 50 and a signal collecting unit 40 covered by a glass 300. The FFC 200 at one end connects to a signal collecting unit 40 and at another end connects to a signal processing unit 50 for transmitting electrical signal therebetween. The signal processing unit 50 is fixed in the electronic device (a MFP or a scanner) while the signal collecting unit 40 moves under the glass 300 back and forwards for collecting signal. Accordingly, the FFC 200 connected to the signal collecting unit 40 moves back and forwards following the signal colleting unit 40. For the signal collecting unit 40 is positioned upon the signal processing unit 50, the FFC 200 connected to the signal collecting unit 40 and signal processing unit 50 is bent. Further more, the bent FFC 200 will protrude upwards under elasticity.
Nowadays, the design of MFP or scanner is shifted towards a trend of minimization, further resulting in a decreased space between the FFC 200 and the glass 300. As a result, the bent FFC 200 between the signal collecting unit 40 and signal processing unit 50 protrudes upwards under elasticity and reaches the glass 300. When the FFC 200 follows the signal collecting unit 40, the friction between the protruding part of the FFC 200 and the glass 300 involves damage to the FFC 200 and glass 300, further resulting in shortening the performance life of the FFC 200 and glass 300.